Ranma Reckoning
by Lukec
Summary: Ranma is contacted by mysterious person. That person informs Ranma that he has very important role in near future and he has to prepare Ranma for it. Akane gets mixed up in this to. What could go wrong right? Its not like world is going to end is it?
1. Ch 01 Something worth Fighting For

**Ranma Reckoning**

I don't own these characters. All characters belong to someone else. They're not mine, don't sue me. I don't have any profit from this.

This story is Ranma/Slayers Fusion hopefully Sailor Moon placed after Ranma's failed wedding and Slayers Evolution-R. Please excuse any mistakes. English isn't my native language and I could miss something. If anyone wants to be my beta reader please PM me. Dialog is marked with "".

**Ch 01 Something worth fighting for**

Ranma sat on the roof of Tendo dojo while looking at the night sky lit by stars and thinking about his life how it can be so messed up. It didn't seem like he could lead an ordinary life. All those people that tried to kill him, marry him or just plain beat him. Akane was most likely mad like hell at him and for no reason at all because it wasn't his fault wedding went down hill, damn they even got him to wear suit again and he didn't complained. He didn't know how it all happened and how to fix anything of it. He looked at the stars a sight that for some reason comforted him he knew that even if he has so much trouble he and his troubles are tiny compared to vastness of universe. He almost dazed off when he heard footsteps which freaked him because he should have been able to sense someone's presence long before he would hear any footsteps. He turned around and saw figure clothed in really weird clothes that had distinct marks on them. Stranger held what looked like wooden staff with and red gem encased at top.

"Greetings." Person said and pulled down a hood.

Ranma didn't know what to think he never seen this stranger in his life and yet he felt like he knew him. This stranger looked so familiar but he couldn't put a finger on why. His hair had unusual violet color and they were styled similarly to Nabiki's. He had his eyes almost closed just to be able to see. There was something sinister about this stranger Ranma thought.

"Do I know you?" Asked Ranma

"Nope at least not like this anyway, but that is long story you can call me Xellos."

"Well Xellos I hope you don't want to fight me or something I don't really feel up to it right now to be blunt."

"Don't worry I am here just like friend you see. There is no reason to fear me."

Ranma was puzzled about this strange person. What did he wanted with him and why him. Xellos came by Ranma and sat down.

"This is certainly nice view you got here no wonder you like it here."

"Now I'm curious what you want with me" Ranma said with a grin.

"Well I need your help and you need mine. I made promise to someone important that I will find you and help you out. Otherwise you would have no chance to survive what is coming. That saffron incident was just tip of and iceberg. Did u ever wonder why u can heal so fast and even when you get beaten so often no major damage is done to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked freaked Ranma.

"Nothing really just that you are special u have aura of chaos that gets you into trouble more often than anyone else and it also protects you. The rest i fear" Xellos looked at him, pointed his index finger and said. "Is a secret".

Ranma face faulted.

It wouldn't be Nerima if there weren't some crazy interruption like Happosai just returning from one of his raids. He noticed Ranma on roof and someone else he didn't know. He decided to go for it and investigate. He dropped his stolen treasures took a ladle of water and hopped up where he splash Ranma. Now female Ranma was furious.

"What are you think you doing you old freak." Shouted Ranma at Happosai.

Ranma tried to punch Happosai to the face. Happosai evaded him and stick to now her chest.

"Oh how sweet" Happosai proclaimed.

At this point Xellos was laughing inside so hard he almost couldn't handle himself but he decided to help Ranma because he had more pressing matters to deal with so he hit Happosai with his staff and put some magic to it before Ramna could react. Happosai loosened his grip and was blown by the summer wind like leaf down to his pile of his silky darlings. Ranma was amazed now not only Xellos took out Happosai in one blow. He also directed him down so freak wouldn't wake up and bother them any more.

"How did you do that? Are you a martial artist?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Well it was easy. For me anyway, and no I am no martial artist. Well let's continue our conversation. Let me see where was I? Right promise. I promised to warn you. There is a prophecy from ancient times. From times when magic ruled this world to be exact. I am here because of a promise to your grand grand grand grand... mother. She saved my life more than once."

"Grand grand grand grand... mother from which side? my good for nothing father or my mum?"

"Ohh your mothers of course she comes from noble blood line even if she doesn't know that."

"Well I don't know her that much really. Anyway it was nice talking to you Xellos but I need to go change back I don't really like to stay a girl for long." Xellos laughed a bit.

"What is so funny?" Said irritated Ranma. Xellos pointed finger and ... "I know. It is a secret." Interrupted Ranma

"Never mind Ranma but I need you to come with me so we can get started"

"Thaks but no thanks you I really have lots and lots of troubles like it is. Last think is to be entangled in some old prophecy."

"Alright then I'll be here tomorrow same time same place if you changed your mind. Just do this for me. Take this and go to elder KuLon tomorrow and ask her about Lina Inverse. Tell her that Beast master sends you. I'll be here tomorrow at the same time in case you change your mind."

"Whatever." Said Ranma and took something that looked like an brooch from Xellos. Ranma carefully examined it. It was made of some kind of metal and had large blood red gem in the middle. When Ranma looked up Xellos was nowhere to be found.

"You are just like her dear Ranma" Said Xellos standing behind the tree with a smile.

Next morning Ranma woke late and his father was already downstairs eating breakfast. It was weird he didn't throw him out of the window and no workout either. Ranma went to bathroom and met Akane at the door heading down to table. She was sad almost soulless. Ranma never saw her like this. He didn t know what to say.

"Akane I don't know if it helps you in anyway but I am sorry I know it's my fault I don't know how it all happened." Akane sniffed and went to the stairs just when Ranma closed bathroom door. Akane stopped and sad softly to herself

"I know Ranma I am sorry to" Then she continued downstairs.

Thanks to Ramna's good hearing he could hear Akane thru the door. After breakfast those two headed to the school Nabiki was probably already there and blackmailing some poor sap for money. Ranma was walking on the fence, but he hopped down and walked next to Akane.

"Akane I am sorry about what happened I can't take it back but if it helps you I don't need any stupid wedding to know I like you and none can proof me otherwise."

"Ranma you really mean that?" asked Akane.

"Yep all of it."

After getting to school, beating Kuono and one lost battle aura to miss Hinako latter Ranma joined Akane under tree for lunch.

"Akane I don't know if I should say it to you it is weird you'd think I am crazy. Yesterday when I was at roof and thinking about everything in past few days some strange person came to me and told me that I have some destiny to fulfill and without his help I will die. I know it sounds crazy but believe me it is true. He also gave me this and said to show it to Cologne that she will tell me more."

Then Ranma handed Akane that weird brooch Xellos gave him.

"Wow" Akane gasped. "I didn't know what to think until now. I thought you lost it but now I believe you. There is no way you could get hands on something like this alone." Said Akane while she was examining the brooch.

"Ranma I am sorry but I can't go with you to the Cat cafe today I have to pick some books from doctor Tofu for Kasumi. I'll wait you at home."

"Ok Akane thank you for trusting me I needed to know I am not crazy."

After school Ranma went to the Cat cafe. As usual when he entered the place he had Shampoo hanging from his neck instantly. "Cologne I need to talk to you about something important and alone please." Said Ranma.

"Ohh Sonny it is so sudden."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am here to ask you about Lina Inverse."

"Shampoo please go to deliver that order of ramen we have hanging there please." Ordered Cologne to her granddaughter.

"But grandmother why now? I have to be with husband now he is here" Shampoo tried to argue.

"Just go! This is important." Insisted Cologne. After Shampoo was gone Cologne gestured for Ranma to sit down.

"Lina Inverse ey? I didn't hear this name for a long long time."

"So you know more then? Anyway last night some strange person. managed to sneak upon me. That someone gave me this and said that I should show it to you and ask you about it and name of Lina Inverse"

With this he pulled that brooch Xellos gave him from his pocket and showed it to Cologne. Cologne was speechless.

"It is truth then Ranma."

She remembered old legend that was passed down by many tribes and then her tribe for thousands of generations. After she got thru the shock she spoke with shaky voice.

"I heard this name as little girl. All to be leaders of tribe has to know this in case they will need it in their time. Name you asking about is well known among tribes around Jusedo area. That name is holy among the amazons because it has gave birth to all amazons. That brooch is a Daemon Blood Talisman And they are only 4 existent that work together. I may have scroll here somewhere I can tell u more follow me."

Now was Ranma's turn to be stunned. he followed Cologne to the room full of books and scrolls. On the way Cologne explained further.

"Ranma I am surprised it is you who turned out to be here asking me that name I sort of suspected that there might be even more to you than meets the eye. Here. This scroll. It is only copy. One of many that came before. It says that once before when magic ruled this world gods and monsters fought for dominion over all that was is and will be. There was born a child a girl that changed this world forever. She was able to start chain of events that lead to the extinction of gods and monsters and made this world safe for us all. She was called Lina Inverse. Second part of the scroll speaks about prophecy. Prophecy made by great sage of that times Luo Graon that foretold Lina's descendant to be born and be able to wield magic once again. In that time world will face danger that will threaten this planes once more. It clearly says: "At Day when all is one and darkness comes to claim its domain over all of this world shall feel the wrath of ages. This will shift very fabric of nature itself. When the Question will be asked heroes will rise to defend our world again."

"I hope you don't mean that I am one of that heroes. And what question? I don't even want to think about it."

"It refers to the question that must never ever be answered." "Ranma you can't fight your destiny like Lina couldn't it is still point in time and space. And remember that you are martial artist you have to defend those that can't defend themselves it is our code." Reminded him Cologne.

"You have to contact that person again he is only one that can help you find your way." With that she handed scroll to Ranma.

Ranma was stunned he didn't know what to do.

"Damn and just when I got things right I end up in mess again." He whispered.

Cologne turned around and faced Ranma. "Ranma all your obligations against amazon tribe me and my granddaughter are gone I would be honored if you considered me to be your friend and if you'll need anything you need to just ask."

Ranma was even more taken back by this.

"Cologne you are frightening me."

"I know it's too much to handle right now son but I'll try to help you in any way I can. Now excuse me I have to contact my tribe and explain this to my granddaughter."

With that she left and Ranma went on his way home like soulless puppet thinking about all that just Cologne said to him. When He got home Akane was waiting in the hall for him when he arrived. "Hey Ranma how did it go?" She asked.

Ranma didn't have the right answer to that so he decided to tell her truth she would learn it anyway so why to hide it from her. "Well accept that I learned that I have to save the world nothing much."

Akane started laughing. "Ranma don't make jokes like that. Someone might believe it."

"It's true Akane and I also learned that I have no more obligation to the amazons and Shampoo will leave me alone."

Now Akane lost her smile. And Mr. Tendo who heard them assumed first to be joke and second to be truth and started dancing around crying with joy in the back of him panda form showed tablet with

"Way to go son you make me proud"

Kasumi came from kitchen and was about to serve dinner when she saw it to. She couldn't help but to say

"Oh my."

When they got to dinner Happosai showed up late and demanded to know who was that at the roof with Ranma yesterday and knocked him out cold. It didn't go unnoticed to everyone so Ranma had to improvise. Too bad he was out of ideas. Akane saw his trouble and helped him out. "Ranma told me it was some head ninja trying to get him to his tribe after he heard about him defeating Saffron."

Everyone seemed to be happy with that answer even Happosai who exclaimed that if he sees that ninja again he will redeem his honor. Ranma grinned and said something about Happosai's honor. After dinner and some beating from Happosai for his honor remark Ranma headed to his room to get some rest. Akane stopped him at the stairs and told him to come with her. She led him to her room. then closed the door and started questioning Ranma.

"Yes it is truth Akane and there is more of it. That someone who knocked out Happosai will come today to get his answer and I think that I have no choice but follow my instincts and go with him. I can't stand idea that everyone will die because my fears if I can prevent it."

"Ranma I want to come with you to."

"I don't know Akane. Why would you want that?"

"because, because..." Akane couldn't say it.

"Because?" Ranma asked.

"Because a don't want anything bad happen to you you jerk."

"Hey hey easy Akane I'll take you with me ok. To be honest I don't want to lose you either after what could have happen at Jusenkyo I don't know why I as able to say it to you sooner."

"Ranma I don't need any priest at wedding to force me say I love you anymore."

After She said that She pulled closer to him and kissed Ranma.

"So Akane now we know what we missed all that time what do we do about Ukyo."

"Well Ranma I think we can solve it latter."

"Maybe I should tell it to her when I have chance even if it hits her hard its better if she loses illusions sooner than latter. For her sake as well as ours."

Latter At the roof was Ranma siting next to Akane holding her hand and looking at the stars when flash of light appeared before them.

"Ohh hello my friend. And who might your friend be?

"Akane she wants to come with me if it is ok."

"Hello miss tendo my pleasure to meet you. My name is Xellos."

"Nice to meet you to Xellos." Said Akane who was wondering how he knew her name.

"Well Ranma knew that you will see things my way. Stand up both of you please"

He shifted his staff to the astral plane and touched their shoulders and all three flashed out. From Shadow emerged person, small person, Happosai.

"I knew you weren't some ninja beast master but what are you planning now."


	2. Ch 02 Revelations

**Ranma Reckoning**

I don't own these characters. All characters belong to someone else. They're not mine, don't sue me. I don't have any profit from this.

This story is Ranma/Slayers Fusion hopefully Sailor Moon placed after Ranma's failed wedding and Slayers Evolution-R. Please excuse any mistakes. English isn't my native language and I could miss something. If anyone wants to be my beta reader please PM me. Dialog is marked with "".

**Ch 02 Revelations**

In devastated land full of small rocks and fine dust appeared powerful flash of light right on the spot this flash originated from were three people standing. Well two people and one mazoku trickster priest. As soon as Xellos could he pulled his staff back from subspace which was almost instantly.

"Don't move to much you two and don't go further than five steps from me or it will be your doom." Xellos informed the two teens blinded by their unusual way of transport.

Ranma and Akane cleared their eyes. They never saw light that powerful in their life. Ranma thought that it would be best to look at the ground and focus. As their sight was almost back to normal Ranma noticed surface they were standing on was quite unfamiliar and alien like. He felt somehow lighter to. Almost like he lost half of his weight.

"Hey Xellos where are we I newer saw any place like this before." At same time as Ranma was talking to Xellos he was examining ground.

Akane couldn't believe what she saw unlike Ranma she didn't look to the ground instead she looked to her left.

"Ranma to what kind of troubles did you get us this time? I am sure we weren't here before. In fact I don't think anyone was here before. Don't look at the ground and look around."

Xellos was amused and very amused by confusion of those two. Ranma was kneeling and examining fine dust he was standing on. Dust was sharp in unusual way. When he lifted his head and looked around he fell on his backside. He saw wasteland like on Moon or something. Most important part about view was that he could see sun in the distance also stars they were on some kind of asteroid or moon which explained his sudden loss of weight.

"Ranma if I am right we are on one of moons of Jupiter." Akane said slowly.

"And how do you know that you Einstein only thing I see are stars and sun." Ranma said sarcastically and stood up.

"Look my way you yogurt brain" Akane insisted.

Ranma looked the Akane's way saw large planet which he saw only in one of books in school, but it looked little different. Sunlight getting thru Jupiter's atmosphere produced breath taking scenery. just when was Ranma about to step too far from Xellos he was stopped by him.

"Stop Ranma if you don't want to die with worst death I can imagine."

With that he produced ball of water and shoot in Ranma's Direction. that little water blob flew past Ranma and few decimeters after it passed him sort of puffed and boiled away then frozen in microscopic particles.

"Damn what was that shouted Ranma"

"Well in case you don't remember I said you to be near me. We are in space at the one of Jupiter's moons. Ganymede to be exact. "

"How is possible that we are here and we are alive." Wondered Akane.

"The answer is magic dear Akane I am not human I am what you would call daemon. Before you freak out I am good one I once was one of bad guys how you would call it but that is long story. I am producing protective barrier but I can't extend it without limits and this range is just about right to maintain with little effort."

"Just my luck. This keeps getting better and better." Ranma was now overflowing with sarcasm.

"Don't sign me off yet Ranma we have mission here to accomplish here. We are here to visit someone very important. If I wanted to harm you two you wouldn't be even born. Anyway follow me."

Ahead of them was what appeared to be cave of some kind when they entered they encountered rocky dead end.

"Now what?" Said Ranma.

"Hold my hands and mean it. What ever happens don't lose your grip on me."

They both grabbed both of Xellos's hands and continued. When it seemed that Xellos is going to get bloody nose from stone wall he passed thru it and in a moment both of them to. after what seemed like two hundred meters of walk they arrived to the real Eden garden. It was large valley full of life and vegetation. Old stone path lead around small lake with all sorts of lively creatures. As they walked around that small lake Akane shouted.

"Ranma look"

"Where? what what did you see?"

"Look at the edge of forest next to the big tree"

"Just some kind of horse"

"Look closer have you ever saw horse with wings? I bet you didn't."

"Actually I did but only in some cheesy movies"

"Well that one looks real to me. How can this be Xellos?" Akane asked.

"They were rare even in my times and Lina took it as personal duty to save as many magical creatures as she could before it all went down hill on earth. These horses were hunted for their blood which according to some would enhance magical abilities and prolong life. That of course wasn't true."

"I thought they only existed in legends or movies."

"Or cheesy chick flicks." Added Ranma for which he got smacked with mallet to the nearby tree.

All that commotion scared Pegas in question and he took of and flew to the distance of the valley. They all looked as this noble creature flew away. accept Ranma who was in dream world at the time.

"Xellos how come that there is no ceiling here only sky which look real to me."

"It is magical illusion it is verified to be better than some rocky nothing on top of us and it also provides light. We did it to emulate day and night cycles like home. speaking of which nightfall is going to be in 2 hours we should go"

Xellos came to Ranma and slapped some sense to him. Ranma woke up and started complaining about Akane still hitting him. Akane again pulled her mallet and tried to hit him but Xellos grabbed it and stopped her hand.

"I am sorry miss Akane but we don't have time for this. We really need to be going."

"Thanks Xellos." Ranma was grateful.

Akane hid her mallet and continued behind Xellos and Ranma.

"Hey Xellos why do we have to walk there anyway? Couldn't you just transport us right to that house?" Curiously asked Ranma

"Simple this whole place is protected by magical barrier preventing anyone or anything from getting inside only someone who know how to get here can get thru. When we came to that cave on surface we entered this barrier."

"Well that sums it up" Stated Akane.

After half of hour of walk they arrived to the front of a bit strange building. Building was made from wood and stone. It had very ancient feel to it. Its height might be 3 or four floors. Most strange think was that this building was embedded in the rocky side of the valley.

"Cozy" Said Ranma who couldn't help himself

"Wow who is lives here?" Asked very curious Akane.

"I do." Said woman in her twenties standing at the entrance.

She had long orange curled hair almost carrot like that went to the half of her back. Her height seamed to be around 5'5'' Her clothes was as weird as Xellos's. She wore Pink blouse with white stripes around sleeves, mid and bottom. Some kind of pink leggings and white high boots. Weirdest part was yellow bandeau bra around her breasts which werent that big. She was also wearing yellow panties on her leggings. Around her belly she had double wrap belt with red and green gems on it. Her forehead was covered by black bandana with some writing on it. Her ears hosted large orb golden earrings. Her eyes had red color which is very unusual color for human.

"I am Lina. Welcome to my house. Come in we have lot to talk about. I didn't expected that many of you but that shouldn't be a problem."

"You are Lina? Lina inverse?" Asked puzzled Ranma

"Yep that is me."

"How can this be if you are supposed to be Ranma's long lost ancestor?" Akane raised obvious question.

"All in right time. All in right time"

"I hate to interrupt you Lina but I have to go back to Earth take care of some business. See you all." He turned around and headed back the way they came.

"Wait Xellos" shouted Akane.

"Oh miss Tendo?" He turned his head around and looked at her.

"Could you please tell my family that we are alright? Tell them that I left on a training trip with Ranma and we will be back as soon as we can.

And also tell them not to go looking for us."

"Sure thing." Then he continued on his way back.

"Training trip it is then." Said Amused Lina.

House was old really old it looked like from some medieval movie. Very antique and expansive things were displayed around on walls and tables. Light was provided by some unknown source like in the cave. Hall in which they stepped was large with two wooden stairways. Lina closed door and let them to the living room.

"Feel like home please if you want it might very well be that way. A home away from home." Informed them Lina and went to kitchen.

Living Room in this place looked as everything here very expansive and old. Next to the door was really nice stone fireplace. Around it on the walls were displayed some ancient weapons, swords and staffs. Infront of fireplace were furs laying over stone cutout around fireplace. rest of the floor was polished wooden floor. Around walls were shelves with lots of books that looked like first edition of The Bible as they were very old and bound in leather. Akane was looking through the books while Ranma was interested in large painting above fireplace. It pictured Lina, Xellos and 6 other people which he didn't recognized. When Lina entered the room she noticed two teens fascinated by her living room. She headed for table and put down plate with tea.

"I thought you could use some tea to relax a bit after day like this it is special flavored tea I have only for special occasions like this. Ohh and Akane I don't think you will recognize any of that titles. They are history books from my times. There should also be maps of how world looked in my times."

"I would really like to read something about that. It sure is fascinating."

"Well i have to teach you this lost language before you are able to read any of this" Mused Lina and showed them to the sofa. Ranma and Akane seated themselves in sofa near table and Lina sat on sofa faced in front of them.

"Lina who are those people on the painting? I recognize only you and Xellos there." Wondered Ranma

"Yeah Lina and to who belong those weapons on the walls? Swords and staffs?" Asked Akane and sipped her tea.

"Well about that painting. It is group of people very important to me. We went through a lot together. Next to me is Gourry my husband. Great swordsman, I newer saw better one. Those are his swords. We lived here together. Next to us to the left is Xellos who you know and before you ask he isn't human. On the right side is Zelgadis he was cursed by his his uncle Rezo and became chimera rock golem and daemon in one. The long steel staff with red gem and rings around it is staff of Rezo. We fought him and managed to destroy him.

"See Ranma and you complain about your curse. Zelgadis had it much worse." Teased Akane.

"Now when I think of it you might be right Akane" Answered Ranma.

"We teased him about it a lot." Smiled Lina and continued.

"Next to Zelgadis is Amelia. She was crown princess of Seyruun which was very important country in my times. She was married to Zelgadis. Next to Amelia is prince Phillionel her father Amelia and Gracia or Naga as she called herself. She is Pictured next to Phill. Next to Xellos on the left is Filia UI Copt. Don't be mistaken by her appearance she was member of race called Golden dragons. They could take human form. From her I got this tea set. When she died Xellos was broken he almost lost his mind. Near moon Callisto is proof of his rage. It was only way how he could get over it. All on this picture are dead long long time accept Xellos"

"And you." Added Akane.

"Well not exactly true. Which brings me to you previous question. I am only caretaker of this place shadow of her existence only a memory of her. Her magic capacity and skill was so great that she managed todivide her soul and lock it into this gem. This gem that is me." She then pointed at red gem embedded on her belt.

"This cant be happening. Two days ago I was just an ordinary martial artist and now I have to save the world." Ranma said and put his face to his hands.

"Ranma I know it might be hard on you but if I leaned anything in my life it is that trouble finds you whatever you do and most if you try to avoid them. Your destiny always comes to hunt you down whatever you do. And there is not a damn think you can do about it. You have me and now Akane to help you. If it isn't enough i don't know what is. Your curiosity got you here and it is all that matters. I want you to be honest with yourself. Don't do it because you have to. Don't do it because world could end. Don't try to think about it just feel and you will know what is right."

Ranma looked at Akane and noded.

"I will do it Lina"

"Alright, but I don't want to hear any complains from now on."

"How can I help?" Asked Akane.

"Well Akane since you came here you care for Ranma great deal and you seem to have little magical ability yourself we can enhance it. If you two agree we shall start tomorrow. Now please folow me I'll show you to your rooms." Then Lina led them to the second floor where guest rooms were.


End file.
